Nutella
by QueenBee7
Summary: College-age Klaine and their adventures with Nutella. Mostly dialogue, with a touch of smut and adorableness thrown in for good measure.


**Basically, I'm obsessed with Nutella, so I've decided my favorite boys are too. And this is what my brain came up with. I'll warn you now, this is one of the more ridiculous things I've written. It's fun, though. **

* * *

><p>"What do you think? Whipped cream?" Blaine asks, crossing his arms and glancing over at Kurt.<p>

They're standing in the how-to-die-of-a-sugar-overdose aisle of their local supermarket, trying to decide which dessert topping will taste best.

On each other, that is.

Kurt shakes his head, eyes scanning the shelves. "No, too cliche."

Apparently he even needs to be original about the food he licks off of Blaine's naked body.

"Chocolate syrup?" he suggests. "Ooh, or caramel."

Blaine moves to stand behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist. "Either is fine with me," he says, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

You'd think they were talking about what movie to watch tonight.

"Let's do chocolate syrup," Kurt decides. He playfully bumps his ass back against Blaine, earning a hum of approval. "That should taste good."

"You taste good," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

This is one of his favorite things about living in New York: not having to worry about getting punched in the face every time he feels like touching his boyfriend.

Kurt is reaching for the bottle of chocolate syrup when something catches Blaine's eye.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt," he says, his arms withdrawing from Kurt's waist as he bounds a few steps down the aisle and pulls a jar from the shelf. "Nutella!"

Kurt comes to stand next to him, eyebrows raised. "What about it?"

"Let's use this instead!" Blaine says eagerly.

"I've never had it," Kurt says, taking the jar from him and examining it.

Blaine's eyes widen. "_What?_" he gasps, sounding genuinely appalled. "It is hands down the best thing you will ever taste in your life. We have to get it."

Kurt stares at him, looking mildly alarmed. Blaine generally only gets this excited about Disney movies and Katy Perry.

"I swear, it's amazing," Blaine says. "Can we please get it? Please?"

His hazel eyes are hopeful. Kurt can never resist them.

"Alright, sure," Kurt concedes, and Blaine beams, grabbing his hand and dragging him off down the aisle.

Kurt wonders what he has gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Blaine is stretched out on Kurt's bed, hands resting on Kurt's thighs as Kurt straddles him. Their shirts are off, but they've just been lazily making out for the past quarter of an hour. They're in no hurry tonight - Kurt's roommate is out of town for the weekend, so they have plenty of time to take it slow. They got the quick, desperate, haven't-done-this-in-a-week sex out of the way the second the door had closed behind the roommate last night. Now they just want to tease and taste and explore.<p>

Kurt reaches for the Nutella, twisting the cap off and dipping his fingers inside. He paints a line across Blaine's chest and then lifts a finger to his mouth, sucking experimentally. Blaine whines a little at the sight.

"Oh my God," Kurt says when the taste hits his tongue. He slips another finger into his mouth, sucking harder. "Oh my _God_. Blaine, this is _amazing_."

"Told you," Blaine replies, sighing happily as Kurt dips his head to lick at the Nutella on his chest.

"Wait, seriously, this is unbelievable," Kurt says, grabbing the jar and dipping his fingers in again. But this time he doesn't smear the Nutella on Blaine's chest - he just eats it right off of his own fingers.

"Hey! No fair," Blaine says indignantly, propping himself up on his elbows. "You're supposed to be eating it off of _me_, not just eating it."

Kurt just moans around the fingers in his mouth.

Well, _that's_ distracting.

"Fine, then I want some too," Blaine demands, making a swipe for the jar, but Kurt pulls it out of his reach. Blaine's mouth opens in shock, and Kurt grins at him deviously.

"Here," Kurt says, scooping more Nutella on to his fingers and extending them to Blaine. "Suck."

Oh, so they're playing _this_ game tonight.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow but leans forward obediently, sucking Kurt's fingers into his mouth. He groans, not because he's turned on (although he is half-hard from watching Kurt make love to this jar of Nutella), but because of the taste. Kurt giggles as Blaine's tongue laps at his fingers.

"Give me more of that," Blaine says the moment Kurt's fingers leave his mouth.

"Wait! This is a mess. I'm getting spoons," Kurt informs him, leaping off of the bed and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Seriously? You're taking it with you?" Blaine calls after him, because Kurt is still holding the jar of Nutella possessively.

"Wouldn't want you to eat it all while I'm gone," Kurt replies as he saunters back into the room clutching two plastic spoons.

"I think I've created a monster," Blaine marvels.

"This stuff is like crack," Kurt shoots back, settling back on to the bed between Blaine's legs.

"I'm surprised you even had the decency to bring me a spoon."

"They're both for me," Kurt teases, dipping both spoons into the jar. Blaine lunges forward to grab one, and Kurt makes a face at him. "You're calling _me_ a monster?"

Blaine retaliates by using his spoon to draw a line of Nutella down Kurt's nose.

"You did _not_ just do that," Kurt gasps in mock indignation.

"I think I did," Blaine retorts, leaning forward and dragging his tongue up Kurt's nose. Then he slips it into Kurt's mouth.

"Oh," Kurt hums, sucking on Blaine's tongue.

Blaine takes advantage of Kurt's momentary distraction to try to steal away the Nutella, but Kurt's too quick for him. He clutches the jar to his chest and pushes Blaine away, looking scandalized.

"You just tried to seduce me into giving up the Nutella!" he cries.

Blaine pouts from the other end of the bed. "Did not."

"I feel used."

"I feel concerned that you're passing me up for a jar of Nutella." He's kidding around, but Kurt detects a trace of hurt in his tone. He crawls across the bed, seating himself astride Blaine's hips. Blaine raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Blaine has a very nice chest, Kurt thinks.

"Sorry."

Blaine eyes him skeptically.

"You know, I would choose you over this jar of Nutella," Kurt says as earnestly as possible, given the circumstances.

A reluctant grin tugs at Blaine's lips.

"In fact, I think you might be the only thing more delicious than this jar of Nutella."

Oh God, that was cheesy.

Luckily, Blaine has always been a sucker for cheesy.

"Is that so?" he says, playing along. Their lips are inches apart now.

"Mm," Kurt confirms into the kiss. His hand settles over Blaine's crotch.

"Save the Nutella for a post-sex snack?" Blaine suggests, cupping Kurt's face.

"Deal."

The Nutella is placed carefully on the night stand.

And then they forget about it for a little while, because they have more delicious things to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>Literally no idea where this came from. Hope you liked it?<strong>


End file.
